The Sex List
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian finds Blaine's "to-do" list.


_**A/N:** I've been working like mad the past week and then I had to take a 27+ hour flight to the States. Therefore, I know I owe you guys some fics. This fic is inspired by this "25 . media . tumblr tumblr _lxx7pnYgb61qdot54o1_500 . gif". I wrote this on 48 hours of no sleep so I hope you guys like it. If you like this, please review and rec it. Also, I have a Tumblr where I do most of my hanging out. I'd be honored if you can follow me at "rykerstrom . tumblr . com". Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

THE SEX LIST

Blaine Anderson was a lot of things. Ask anyone who knew him and the answers received would undoubtedly be rave and compliments of some sort. True, Blaine would admit that he was a pretty easy-going guy, nice, polite, and tried to give everyone the benefit of the doubt. But that said, no one was perfect. Even Blaine Anderson had some things that could be improved on, things that Blaine wished he wouldn't be so obsessed over at times.

Blaine was obsessed with making lists.

Not actual lists per se, although he had quite a bit of those as well; but mostly mental lists. It could be something as simple as the daily to-do lists, the lists of books to read, or in this particular case, a sex bucket list.

It was a list that he saved on his laptop that itemized the type of sexually-related things that he would like to try some day. It might sound silly to some, but Blaine liked to be organized. There was always this feeling of accomplishment when he crossed off an item on any lists.

When one had a boyfriend called Sebastian Smythe, there was always a lot of occasions for sex. But for the longest time, the list stayed hidden in the hard drive. The list was partially a fantasy list, because when it came down to it, Blaine wasn't sure if he would ever be brave enough to do it if the occasion came up.

That was, until Sebastian Smythe came across it by accident and made a point of doing something about it. Blaine still remembered the day he came back to the apartment after a quick errand to find an unusually cheerful Sebastian - the epitome of oxymoron right there - waiting for him, appearing as though Christmas had come early for him.

In a way, it had for Sebastian.

"My, my, Mr. Anderson." Sebastian waved a piece of paper in the air, looking like the cat that had gotten the cream. "Never thought your bucket list would be this interesting."

"Were you going through my stuff?"

"More like you forgot to lock your screen and your screensaver doesn't work. I was trying to clean up the place for you and this popped up." Sebastian gestured at the now neat table. "Seems like a shame not to print it out, don't you think?"

Embarrassment, shock, and finally shame settled on Blaine. Sebastian, with his much more adventurous history, probably thought this list was silly.

"I have to hand it to you. Some of these are pretty standard, but there're a few that I've wanted to try myself."

Blaine felt his face flushed red. He knew which "few" Sebastian was talking about, those were the ones that Blaine listed out of curiosity but was quite certain that he would never follow through.

"And I see that we've already done a few of the vanilla stuff, which you have checked off." Sebastian took out a pen and crossed something off the list. "I think there's one that we can do now."

"Sebastian, I'm not serious about that list." There was a glint in his boyfriend's eyes. Blaine wasn't sure whether he should be worried or aroused. "I don't even know what some of them are, I just put them down because I read it on the internet."

"We can always take care of those later." Sebastian closed the distance between them. "But right now, I believe I've just crossed off something for you and it'd be lying if we don't follow through with it."

And that was how Blaine found himself where he was now, pressed down against their leather sofa, legs pushed apart and up to his chest to an almost jackknifed position, as Sebastian fucked into him, again and again and again. It was different from how they usually did it. Sebastian's thrusts were controlled, languid, slow, and measured. Blaine could feel every inch and every movement as Sebastian rolled his hips, angling his thrusts so that they brushed against the spot lightly every time. Light enough to feel, but not enough to give Blaine what he wanted.

Blaine Anderson never knew the phrase "sweet torture" was real.

"You're killing me." Blaine reached down to stroke himself, only to have Sebastian swat his hand away.

"No touching." To illustrate his point, Sebastian gave Blaine a particularly deep thrust, grinding into him and drawing out a broken moan from Blaine. "I'm going to do this hard and slow, and I'm going to make you come without even touching you."

At this point, Blaine was pretty sure that just about anything Sebastian did would make him come.

Blaine had always preferred doing this face to face, where he could see Sebastian up-close. It was a lot more intimate and personal that way, to be able to see the slightest change in Sebastian's expression. At this moment, there was a look of concentration on Sebastian's face as he took measured, controlled thrusts. Blaine knew that this was quite a feat, to be able to hold back from giving in to the primal need to take and claim; because right now, Blaine would do just about anything to be brought to completion. He needed Sebastian to lose control, and he needed it now.

"Hold your legs apart," Sebastian instructed, his breathing ragged and his hips stuttering a bit. "I want you to stay nice and open for me."

"Sebastian, can you just—" Blaine paused. He wasn't the type to beg and he wasn't about to start now. It had been hard enough to try to keep quiet earlier, and if Sebastian was going to try to be calm and controlled about this, then he wasn't going to ask for anything. Instead, he glanced down below him, watching in fascination at how Sebastian's length would pull out briefly and being buried to the hilt again, at how that ring of muscle could be so stretched so tightly around Sebastian that its rim was a slight shade of red.

"Can I just what?" Sebastian pushed in harder this time, Blaine's mouth dropped open but no sounds came out. "What do you want?"

Blaine didn't answer.

"I know what you want. I always do." With those words, Sebastian picked up his speed and fucked into Blaine with renewed vigor. The thrusts were harder, stronger, and rougher; every thrust stroking against that sensitive spot inside of Blaine. "And only I can give it to you."

Blaine kept his hold on his thighs, keeping spread for Sebastian, feeling his own fingers nails digging into the flesh as he tried not to come apart before Sebastian even though he always did at the end. This time, it was no exception.

Sebastian came shortly afterwards, groaning out Blaine's name as he buried his face Blaine's neck. Sebastian stayed on top of Blaine as they both tried to catch their breaths, their bodies still slotted together as one.

As Blaine's mind slowly recovered from the post-orgasm haze, he started thinking about his list.

"Which item did you cross off just now?"

"Hm? What?" Sebastian turned his head and looked at Blaine, his expression quizzical.

"You crossed something off my list earlier, but I don't remember writing down anything about a sofa." Blaine could see the piece of paper within an arm stretch away. He picked it up and took a look.

There was no list on there.

Instead, what Blaine saw was a blank piece of paper with a line drawn on it from when Sebastian supposedly crossed something out.

"You didn't find my list?" If Sebastian didn't find Blaine's list, that must meant—Blaine felt his face heating up at the realization.

"No, but now I know you definitely have one." The look on Sebastian's face could be best described as smug and triumphant.

"You tricked me!" Blaine couldn't find himself to feel even the slightest bit of annoyance, but he smacked Sebastian lightly on the shoulder anyway.

"Ouch! Easy! You're far too gullible." Sebastian rubbed his shoulder in an exaggerated manner. "Well, I did see a list of sort but your screensaver came on before I could do anything."

"This—this is so embarrassing!" Blaine turned his head away, refusing to meet Sebastian's eyes.

"No, it's not." Sebastian grinned and tipped Blaine's face up. "This is great, actually. Excellent news, in fact."

"Why? So you can embarrass me some more?" Blaine wondered how he was going to live this down.

"No, so that we can try them all." Sebastian gave him a kiss. "I'll have you know that you have a very supportive boyfriend. I'm more than happy to try out every single thing on your list."

Blaine chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated.

"Even the crazy ones?" Blaine was thinking about the few items on his list that bordered on fantasy, involving silk scarves and ties.

"Especially the crazy ones." Sebastian reassured him, his eyes shifting from blue to green as he smiled fondly. "So, how about we check out the real list?"

"Okay." Blaine returned his smile. "Sure."

After all, if Sebastian really didn't mind, then what was the harm in trying out a few things?

(END)


End file.
